The proposed study is three-fold in purpose: 1) long-range clinical validation of Phase I feasibility results obtained from treatment of individuals with C.P.; 2) develop specifications and prototypes of therapeutic instrumentation specifically for routine clinic treatment of Cerebral Palsy; 3) establish the necessary posture for successful and rapid commercialization of the developed instrument. The Phase I study has successfully demonstrated the adaptability of C.P. individuals to the intervention of EMG-triggered stimulation into a treatment regimen. Positive results were obtained in the small of individuals treated. The instrumentation employed was not specifically designed for C.P. Phase II efforts will be directed at a larger population for a longer period of study for clinical validation of the approach; permanancy of improvements; and the development of appropriate adjunctive instrumentation easily adaptable to routine clinical use in treating C.P.